prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
YPC506
is the 6th episode of the season Yes! Pretty Cure 5, and also the 151st episode of Pretty Cure franchise overall. This is the concluding part of a two-part arc which focuses on Minazuki Karen finally becoming a Pretty Cure. Synopsis Stunned by her rejection to become a Pretty Cure, Karen tries to learn what she may be missing. When the others are in danger, will the butterfly be more willing to accept her? '' Summary Karen recalls a memory from when she was little, when Jii-ya entered her room to find her sleeping. She awoke to the sound of a plane and thinks about her parents before asking him if they will return. When he hears her, Karen starts to worry and distracts him by saying they should have a tea party. He goes to prepare it, but before shutting the door he happens to notice how sad she looks. Karen walks back to the window and looks out of it. Presently, Karen is still lonely and gazing out of the same window. She wonders why she couldn't transform and thinks about the past days events. Nozomi, Rin, Urara, Komachi and Coco are walking home and Coco is depressed because they lost the Pinky. Nozomi tries to assure him that it is fine, and that they will rescue the Pinky when they gain the last Pretty Cure. Rin complains about asking Karen again since she is convinced Karen isn't the final Cure, while Urara and Komachi express disappointment as they were sure she is the one. Nozomi already decided that Karen is as well, and plans to visit her again until Komachi informs her that she is still at Student Council again, so Nozomi heads over there to find Jii-ya. In the Council room, Karen is still in deep though and doesn't seem to pay much attention to anything else, which catches her off guard when someone speaks to her. While waiting for her to finish, Jii-ya invites the girls to drink tea with him in the Cafeteria, and he asks them to befriend Karen. He noticed how much fun she seemed to have the day prior, and mentions how lonely she is since she misses her parents, and he is aware that she is trying to hide her sadness. It's then Karen spots them and approaches to ask why he is there. Nozomi explains that he came to pick her up and asked them to join, but Karen quickly tells her to stop asking her for things and to leave her alone before sending Jii-ya off to wait in the car. After he leaves, Nozomi asks once again for her to reconsider, but Karen reminds her that the butterfly left, leading Nozomi to ask why. Coco explains that if Karen doesn't really want to become a Pretty Cure it can sense that, so she won't become one. Karen knows she earnestly wanted to help but recalling what she said, she hurriedly runs off while saying "''it's no good". Nozomi follows Karen, who asks her why she is so stubborn and Nozomi explains that Karen is perfect, because she is a smart, mature, and reliable person- she also knows they both love their parents a lot, something they share in common. Karen is surprise by this and Nozomi confesses that she believes Karen is very caring, and she can become a Pretty Cure. Touched by her words, Karen tells her that Pretty Cure or not, they can still be friends. They share a laugh together, but suddenly Bunbee shows up and orders her to give him the Dream Collet. Nozomi yells at him to give back the Pinky and he shows it to them before throwing a black sphere. It vanishes as he releases the Pinky, then just as it jumps to get to Nozomi it makes contact with one of the masks and transforms into a Kowaina. Coco transforms into his true self to inform the trio that a Pinky is near, but he senses something wrong. Nozomi transforms into Cure Dream and is about to attack until she remembers the Kowaina is the Pinky. This distractions causes her to be slammed into the ground as the others appear and transform, preparing to attack until Dream tells them its true identity, and the girls are alarmed as Coco connects the dots to determine what happened. Unsure of what else to do the girls dodge its attacks and Dream hands Coco over to Karen, suggesting they hide. Bunbee transforms into his true form and attacks the Pretty Cure, leaving them injured and too weak to fight as Karen helplessly watches. Bunbee prepares his final blow, but confident and ready to defend her cherished friends Karen yells at him to stop; she won't let him hurt those she has come to care for, even if she can't be a Cure she wants to stand by their sides. With their strength returning the Cures get up to guard Karen. Her words seem to reach out to the blue butterfly and it returns, landing on her wrist before transforming into a Pinky Catch, surprising Karen. She quickly transforms into Cure Aqua and the girls watch with amazement as Bunbee expresses shock. He attacks the girls and they dodge it as Cure Aqua reveals the mask is keeping the Pinky in Kowaina form, so breaking it should return to normal. The girls come up with a strategy, with Cure Mint distracting it while Aqua and Rouge break the mask. As this is going on Dream and Lemonade will keep Bunbee away. Mint unleashes Mint Protection to distract the Pinky from attacking her, while Aqua uses Aqua Stream and Rouge use Rouge Fire directly at the mask to break it. The Pinky returns to normal as Lemonade uses Lemonade Flash and Dream uses Dream Attack on Bunbee, forcing him to take off. Now that the Pinky is back to normal, Mint is able to catch it. Coco is glad to have the five Cure now, and everyone is happy for Karen to have finally joined them. Aqua thanks Dream for believing in her, and she reveals the previous night that she gave her parents a call to see if they would be returning soon, because she wished to see them. As this was going on, Jii-ya was spying on her and expressed happiness to see her doing this, knowing how hard it was. The next morning, Karen and the student council went outside to write down Student Names of those on time. Rin and Nozomi were running late, and as Nozomi gets there after the bell rings she earns detention. She tries to ask Karen for a pass, but she refuses while smiling as Nozomi expresses depression. Major Events *Yes! Pretty Cure 5! group pose and chant are used for the first time. *Karen successfully becomes a Pretty Cure when realizing her wish to have friends to work alongside, instead of be obliged to. *Komachi catches her first Pinky. *Aqua uses "Aqua Stream" for the first time. *The official team for the season is now together. Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua Mascots *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Usahinon Villains *Bunbee *Kowaina Secondary Characters *Jii-ya / Sakamoto Gallery Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Category:Episodes